The Story of White Crow
by Eclipse08
Summary: Kuroo berjalan sendirian di pinggiran kota Miyagi dan bertemu seorang pemuda misterius bernama Tsukishima yang menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang gagak dan rubah


The Story of White Crow

Haikyuu!

Haruichi Furudate-sensei

.

.

.

Kuroo berjalan sendirian di pinggiran kota Miyagi. Besok ada tanding latih dengan team Karasuno, makanya hari ini team Nekoma ada di Miyagi. Kenma dan Lev sekarang pasti ada di rumah Hinata. Entahlah yang lainnya. Kuroo sendiri memilih untuk jalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Memilih selfie beberapa kali dan melanjutkan jalan-jalannya—atau itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang berkacamta berada dibalik pohon besar itu.

Lelaki itu duduk sendirian sambil melihat kearah kota. Bermaksud pergi agar tidak menggangu lelaki pirang itu, langkah Kuroo tertahan saat lelaki itu menoleh. Dan Kuroo terpesona saat melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Ah... Ha-halo. Maaf mengganggu." Kata Kuroo gugup.

"Ah, tidak." jawab sang lelaki lalu kembali menatap rumah-rumah.

Kuroo menatap lelaki itu tertarik. Ia memilih duduk disamping lelaki itu. "He-hei. Aku Kuroo Tetsurou... dan um.. siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu tidak meoleh. Mata emasnya masih terfokus pada pemandangan kota Miyagi, membuat harapan Kuroo untuk berteman dengan lelaki berwajah cantik itu meredup.

"Tsukishima..." Jawabnya.

"Um... hanya Tsukishima? Nama pertamamu?"

"Panggil saja Tsukishima."

Canggung. Ah, Kuroo ingin pergi, tetapi dia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa pemuda ini duduk sendirian sambil menatap kearah kota? Kuroo tertarik mengetahuinya.

"Tsukishima-kun, sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Kuroo. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tsukishima menoleh, membuat Kuroo tersentak kaget. "Ahaha... apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?"

"Seorang teman. Aku sedang memikirkan seorang teman." Jawab Tsukishima sambil menatap langit dengan sedih.

"Ah... apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Atau ada yang sakit?" Rentetan pertanyaan dari Kuroo membuat Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa maksud dari gerakannya itu, menjawab pertanyaan yang mana, Kuroo tidak tahu.

"Kuroo-san memiliki banyak teman?" tanya Tsukishima tiba-tiba.

"Uh, yeah. Aku memilikinya." Sahut Kuroo sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau merindukannya, kenapa tidak pergi menemuinya?" Kuroo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mengatakan pertanyaan itu, membuat Kuroo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tsukishima memutar-mutar bunga yang ada ditangannya. "Dia sudah mati..." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Kuroo merasa bersalah, bukan hanya untuk pertanyaannya, tapi untuk perasaan lega yang aneh.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Kata Tsukishima.

Dan setelahnya Kuroo mendengar kisah dari pemuda itu.

Tsukishima bertemu dengannya. Sebuah tempat yang tentunya akan dihindari manusia, tapi mereka bertemu disana. Ditempat pembuangan sampah. Tsukishima melihatnya, lelaki itu... rubah yang ceria. Mengajaknya berteman. Dan mereka akhirnya berteman.

Mereka sering membicarakan banyak hal, walau sebenarnya lelaki itu lebih banyak berbicara dan Tsukishima akan menyahut seadaanya. Mereka sering bersama, lebih seperti saudara.

Tsukishima sering heran dengan lelaki itu. Mereka berbeda. Tidak seperti Tsukishima yang lebih suka sendirian dan sering terlihat kesepian dan suram, lelaki itu bersinar bersama yang lainnya. Lelaki itu bisa berteman dengan siapa saja dan lebih bisa beradaptasi dimanapun. Dan Tsukishima bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya.

Lelaki itu selalu bertanya, kenapa Tsukishima selalu kelihatan sedih dan kesepian tanpa melihat bagaimana bisa gagak putih berada dalam kawanan gagak hitam. Lelaki itu sering mengajaknya pergi ke pohon ini untuk melihat bintang dilangit atau lampu-lampu perkotaan yang terlihat seperti bintang.

Hingga suatu hari...

Sebuah perangkap yang dipasang para pemburu menjerat kedua sayap milik Tsukishima. Tsukishima tidak bisa melepaskan jeratan itu. Dan temannya itu datang untuk dirinya. Mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang menjerat. Namun... sesaat ikatan itu terlepas, sebuah peluru mengenai jantung lelaki itu. Itulah hari terakhir sang rubah.

Tsukishima tersenyum pahit. "Itu jawaban karena kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya walau aku merindukannya."

"Maaf... aku..."

"Ah, jangan pikirkan." Tsukishima manatap kearah sepatunya. "Yah, itulah alasan kenapa aku masih ada disini."

Kuroo terus melihat kearah Tsukishima dan menyadari betapa putihnya kulit lelaki itu. "Itu... cerita yang menyedihkan" komentarnya. "Walau aku tidak tahu, bagian mana yang nyata. Tapi benar-benar menyedihkan saat... hidup diambil dengan kejam."

Tsukishima menatap Kuroo. "Itu tidak masalah." Katanya.

Kuroo tidak bisa mengabaikan mata emas itu. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tsukishima membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab.

"Kuroo!" Panggil Kenma. Kuroo menoleh dan mendapati Kenma, Hinata, dan Lev ada disana. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, duduk sambil berbicara pada bangkai gagak albino?" tanya Kenma.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Kuroo menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Tsukishima sudah tidak ada disana. Yang ada disana hanyalah seekor gagak yang sudah mati, tepat berada ditempat Tsukishima sebelumnya duduk.

Kenma melihat Kuroo dengan tidak mengerti. Kapten Nekoma itu mengambil bangkai gagak itu dengan wajah... ingin menangis? Kemudian menguburkannya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ketika mereka sampai kembali di Tokyo, Kapten Nekoma itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Bahkan semua orang di tim sadar akan perubahan sang kapten.

"Kuroo." Panggil Kenma untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hm?" Kuroo menoleh. "Oh, Kenma. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun." Kata Kenma. "Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali." Kenma ikut duduk disamping sang Kapten. "Ada apa? Kau berubah sejak kita pulang dari Miyagi."

"Ah..." Kuroo terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap langit dengan sedih. "Aku... patah hati." Jawabnya sambil tertawa pahit.

"Kau patah hati karena pemuda bernama Tsukishima yang kau ceritakan padaku itu?"

"Begitualah. Konyol, bukan?" Kuroo tertawa lagi, tapi Kenma tahu lelaki itu lebih ingin menangis daripada tertawa.

Kenma tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Teman masa kecilnya itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Sekalinya jatuh cinta pada sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak biasa, bahkan mengalami patah hati. "Mungkin kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"Yeah..." Kuroo hanya menjawab seadaanya.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Author note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul The Specific Heat Capacity of Love karangan Moss & Old Xian, bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang bertemu lelaki misterius di pantai yang menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang burung camar dan hiu.

Setelah baca, entah kenapa diriku ini terpanggil untuk membuat cerita bertema sama and jeng jeng! Terciptalah cerita ini.

Mana buatnya sambil dengerin musik 'River Flows in You' dari Yiruma pula. Bikin Feelnya nambah aja.

.

Feel Free For Review, Please no Flame


End file.
